Midnight Interludes
by DarkEyes
Summary: A chimera is an unrealizable dream, a dream is a wish your heart makes, and a wish is heartshattering pain when it is the difference between the dream & the reality. Strictly M/L people, M/A shippers need go no further.


****

~MIDNIGHT INTERLUDES~

By: DarkEyes

-Rating: PG, It's probably only G, but whatever, there might end up being some language issues, maybe.

-Disclaimer: I love Logan. I wish he was mine.... *pouts* Does that count? Anyway, he ain't, neither is Max, Zack or any other character from the DA universe I see fit to include in my story. I only like to bring'em out to play.

-A/N: One morning after work I get home dead tired, fall into bed & toss & turn for hours, trying unsuccessfully to get some much needed sleep. Instead my mind keeps going in circles 'till it comes up w/a somewhat interesting story to lull me to sleep. When I wake up, I sit down at my computer & type it all out. FFWD to about a month later, I'm finally posting. I considered not bothering with it, seeing as I couldn't even seem to finish my first fic** but what can I say, I love M/L, can't seem to give 'em up just yet even after the show is over. So here we are, some much needed M/L fic for those who love it as much as me. Enjoy.

**To anybody who's interested in reading my other fic it's called "Don't Speak". Just click on my penname. I'd love to see what you think. It's completely M/L though, as I wouldn't write anything else. Just a warning to M/A shippers, K?

****

*************************************************************

Chapter 1: "A Reason to Sleep"

The entire apartment is silent and dark. There is no music seeping out from behind closed doors. No murmured whispers of conversations long into the night. No light creeps from under bedroom doors. In fact the only sound in the entire apartment is the slow but constant drip drip drip of water from the leaky faucet into the kitchen sink. The silence in the rest of the apartment is so complete that were anyone listening it would seem quite loud. An ordinary & usually ignored sound is magnified a thousand times by the cloak of darkness. 

The inky blackness is broken only by a single ray of moonlight streaming in through the still open living room window. The beam of light flows uninhibited, splitting the darkness & washing over the windowsill, down the rough, unfinished walls to the hardwood floor, spilling over forgotten clothing, the occasional shoe. It continues it's path, creeping over the worn carpet in the middle of the room, climbing up and over the unmoving form on the floor before finally seeping under the bedroom door where it barely penetrates the stillness within. 

Amidst all this stillness, blanketed in comforting darkness, without even the usual warm glow of candlelight, she sleeps. Tonight there is no late night wandering rides through the streets of Seattle, no silent trips to the needle to think, not even a phone conversation, or a book to read to pass the hours of dark till morning comes & the day begins again. Instead she sleeps on her stomach wearing only a black tank & matching panties. Her face is pressed into the mattress, dark locks streaming out and framing her face in a halo, scarlet sheets twisted around her legs, one arm curled around a pillow that should be under her head, the other thrown aside and hanging off the edge of the bed, a forgotten magazine laying nearby where she cast it aside before allowing herself to drift off. 

Usually she is too restless for this kind of deep sleeping, only catnapping instead. She has far too many things on her mind and way too much energy in her body to waste so many hours unmoving without any kind of activity, but sometimes you just need to let go. Need to recharge, let down all the barriers & rest, without a thought, without a worry. No nightmares, no anxiety, just sleep.

And in her sleep, her face still snugly pressed into the mattress she stirs. She partially pushes aside her pillow & instinctively reaches out a hand for reassurance, a gesture of the need to touch the warmth she seeks. Her fingers brush heated skin, warmth emanating from the single touch. She presses her palm flat against his skin, lets her fingers run over shoulders, back, smooth hard muscle. Her eyes still closed she smiles into the mattress.

But it's not enough. She needs more. Needs to feel him close, to hold him. She fully casts the pillow aside, letting it fall where it will. And quickly rolls over onto her side to pull him close to her. She snuggles up to his back, buries her nose in his hair and breathes in his scent, letting her own breath quietly caress him. She lets everything else fade, concentrates until all there is is the rainy pine scent of his exotic shampoo, the crisp, clean smell of shower fresh skin, mixed in with the sweet spicy aroma of nutmeg, mint & cinnamon used to prepare a fabulous meal only hours before. And underneath it all... a deeper scent that is uniquely Him. 

Yesss, this is why she loves to sleep. Loves to hold him if only for a little while. She knows it will be over all to soon. But for this one small moment he is hers, all hers. It will have to be enough. So, she breathes him in once more letting his smell, transport her & lets go of all her fears, lets the dream take over. 

TBC....Definitely

*********************************************************************

A/N #2: I would loooove to hear what'ya think. Shameless flattery (*wiggles eyebrows, smiles & winks*),Constructive criticism, & even Flames are all welcome. Anything at all my peeps. Please? K, done begging now *grins*, will have a new chapter ASAP. Promise. Though, reviews would probably help (*wink, wink*)


End file.
